It All Started With A Question
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Finn's newly single, Kurt's still obviously got a thing for him, and Blaine can't think of a good reason not to go ahead with this.  Finn/Kurt/Blaine


**Title:** It All Started With A Question  
><strong>Author:<strong> AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Hard R  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Finn/Kurt/Blaine and most combinations thereof  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2546  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Let's say everything to be safe :)  
><strong>SummaryWarnings:** Inspired by a post on tumblr that made me want to write these three again. Also by some amazing accompanying artwork that inspired one of the positions in this fic; the post/art/etc. are here: aoitsukikage(.)tumblr(.)com/post/5670421750/maikister-rrrowr-preromantics

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**It All Started With A Question**

"Kurt?"

"Mm."

"Can I…ask you…a question?"

"Can it wait until we're finished making out?" Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine _really _hates being on the receiving end of that look so he'd normally let it go…but not this time.

"No," he tries to ignore Kurt's far-too-talented mouth and pushes him back, making sure Kurt's looking at him. "This is important."

"Okay," Kurt concedes, sitting up and shifting enough that his already open collar falls open more and bares creamy, flawless skin and why did Blaine want to stop this again? Oh. Right. "What's on your mind?"

"Finn."

"Okay, did _not _expect that one," Kurt's voice drops like it always does when he's annoyed and Blaine realizes that perhaps he should not have been _quite _so blunt. "What about him?"

"Why did he compliment your kilt?"

"Um," Kurt looks like he'd rather not talk about this and just shrugs instead. "It's a long story and not important. Suffice to say that when our parents first suggested moving in together he was…more than a little hesitant."

"Because you're gay? But he couldn't think that you'd be…predatory toward him just because of your orientation…" Blaine stops as Kurt looks more than guilty and something clicks in his head. "Kurt."

"…Yes?" Kurt looks up, eyes wide and frightened, and Blaine knows he has to handle this delicately.

"You and Finn…do you _like _him?"

"No," Kurt says abruptly. "I didn't _like _him. I was…I…"

And Blaine feels his chest compress at the words, because he had _not _expected this. He'd guessed he wasn't the first person Kurt had ever been attracted to but…to find out that Kurt was actually _in love _with his… "He's your stepbrother," he says slowly and Kurt gives him a sharp look.

"Blaine," he bites off the name rather harshly. "Our parents were married in November. I've known Finn for years. Do _not _play that card with me."

"Okay," Blaine raises his hands. "But you liked…wow. And now he's…"

"Amazing," Kurt admits. "He's been…everything I could have asked for."

"So you still…"

"No," Kurt pushes up to kiss him again and Blaine decides to let the conversation go and kisses back. Kurt may still be hesitant to move any farther but he seems perfectly comfortable with making out and, as he's rather good at it, Blaine's glad for that. "Wait," he pulls away. "Where did this come from in the first place?"

"I was just wondering," Blaine replies quickly. "After all, it's not every day you see the quarterback of a high school football team compliment his gay stepbrother on his outfit."

"You think he's cute," Kurt decides with a laugh.

"What? I do _not," _Blaine knows he probably isn't putting up a very good act because…okay, Finn's tall and kind of cute and obviously okay with homosexuality and it's _rare _to find somebody like that.

"Your drunken self would say different," Kurt teases. "Oh, _Finn, _you're so _tall~"_

"My drunken self thought dating Rachel would be a good idea," Blaine reminds him.

"That was after you kissed. You didn't even have to _kiss _Finn," Kurt still looks far too amused and Blaine's prepared to kiss the look right off of his face so he attempts to, wondering why this whole thing has been turned around on him.

So Kurt was in love with Finn. Maybe still _is _in love with Finn.

It doesn't matter. Finn's straight.

Nothing's ever going to happen between them.

"Off," Blaine mutters, tugging at Kurt's already half-unbuttoned shirt and the taller boy complies, sliding it off and placing it carefully over the chair beside the bed. Blaine pulls off his own sweater and yanks Kurt close to him so they can kiss some more, knowing that this in itself is a novelty because normally when clothing starts to come off Kurt turns shy and reluctant.

But maybe it was the talk of Finn or maybe he's just extra horny today; regardless, Blaine's not going to ask too many more questions.

"Kurt, I need help with my history…oh, my God! Shut the door!" Finn's peeking at them from between his fingers, the history book laying haphazardly on the ground, and Blaine almost laughs at the absurdity of the situation. This is 'speak of the devil' times about a thousand. "Seriously!"

"He's single," Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear, voice low and rough enough to send shivers through his whole body. "He broke up with Quinn last week. Do you want to?"

"God, will he let us?" Blaine realizes he's pretty much just admitted he's at least a little attracted to Finn but from the smirk on Kurt's face the other boy had already suspected this.

"It can't hurt to try," Kurt leans in to run his tongue around the shell of Blaine's ear as Blaine moans softly, unable to stay quiet under the rather intimate attention. "But you're asking."

"Um," Blaine isn't capable of speaking in coherent sentences which _could _be a problem but Finn's still kind of half-watching them and he's not leaving and… "I…"

Kurt sighs exasperatedly before looking back at Blaine, and Blaine can see that he's scared and nervous and excited and he really, _really _wants this and Blaine can't deny that he kind of wants it, too.

"Anything you want," Blaine promises, kissing his boyfriend quickly, and Kurt nods and slides his hand down Blaine's body to linger over the button on his jeans. "It's okay, Kurt. Really."

Kurt huffs an almost-annoyed breath and works open the button, undoing the other boy's fly and sliding the pants off as Blaine lays back on the bed and smiles encouragingly at him.

"Dudes, why aren't you _stopping?" _

"Leave, then," Kurt glances sideways before turning his attention to Blaine again and hesitantly cupping him through his underwear, and yeah, that feels _amazing _and Blaine throws his head back and fists his hands in the covers on the bed, panting shallowly as Kurt strokes him through the fabric.

"Or you could…join us," he finally gets out, forcing his eyes open to look at Finn who looks floored by the statement. "You're unattached right now, after all…"

"Guys, I'm…"

"Not gay. We know, sweetie. But watching me give him a handjob is, unfortunately, not very straight," Kurt's body is shaking a bit and Blaine knows he's afraid to take the next step so he takes the decision out of his hands, gently closing his hand around Kurt's wrist and guiding it into his underwear as Kurt's long fingers close around his cock.

And it's never, _ever _been like this before; not when he's only had the experience of his own hand, and while Kurt may be hesitant and unsure the fact that he's _touching him _is enough to override all of that and it's like every nerve in his body is on fire.

"So?" Kurt's calmed down enough that he looks almost casual, a sultry smirk on his face as he gazes at Finn. "You coming?"

"Uh," Finn grunts. "I…"

"Come on, Finn," Blaine beckons him over with a hand as he arches his hips up against Kurt's hand. "We want you to."

"I don't…I just…" Finn's eyes dart around before he nods shortly and comes into the room, shutting the door before reaching to strip off his own shirt and walking to the bed, sitting hesitantly on the edge as Blaine grabs his arm and pulls him closer.

"C'mere," he urges, pulling him to lay down beside him and twisting so that he can face the tall boy even as Kurt keeps slowly stroking him. "It's okay. I promise, Finn, nobody's going to hear about this."

"Okay," Finn swallows and leans forward hesitantly, eyes scrunched closed, and Blaine tangles a hand in Finn's thick hair and kisses him, groaning into his mouth as Kurt starts to increase the speed of his hand, swiping his thumb over the head of Blaine's cock as Blaine breaks away from the kiss with a sharp gasp.

"Kurt…Kurt, babe, you've gotta stop or I'll…"

Kurt obliges, stilling his hand, and Blaine turns back to reach for him and get him out of those incredibly skin-tight jeans as Kurt kicks them away. Blaine moves out of the way because Kurt's been avoiding looking at Finn and Blaine really needs to show him that he doesn't care that Kurt's in love with somebody else. He knows Kurt cares a great deal for him but there's history between Finn and Kurt that he also knows he'll never be able to replicate with Kurt and he can't be jealous about that.

He can't.

Finn cautiously reaches for Kurt's hand, pulling him over, and Kurt throws a leg over Finn's hips to straddle him and rests his hands on the taller boy's chest. "Finn, if you don't want to…oh, God," Kurt shudders as Finn slides a hand up his back, looking awed, and Kurt whimpers before leaning down to capture Finn's lips in a rather aggressive kiss that, to Blaine's eyes, Finn returns pretty equally.

Huh.

Maybe Kurt's feelings _aren't _so one-sided.

Kurt's scrabbling at Finn's jeans and they get them off rather quickly despite apparently never disconnecting their mouths, and then Kurt's yanking him over and somehow he ends up between them, lips against Finn's throat as Kurt and Finn keep noisily kissing over his head. "Here. Scoot," Kurt urges Finn to lean back against the headboard, Blaine moving up enough that he can press their cocks together as Finn grunts in surprise.

And then there's just so much _sensation _and it's overwhelming, his cock rubbing against Finn's and Kurt behind him in what would be a rather…_intimate _position if they'd all been naked. It was still enough and Kurt rocked against him, one hand sliding between Blaine and Finn to grip both of their cocks and even though the fabric he can feel everything and from the way Finn's eyes are closed and his head is tilted back he's going through the same thing. Kurt's other arm is wrapped around Finn's shoulders, pulling them all even closer together, and Finn lets out this whine from low in his throat.

"Guys…guys, I'm not…"

"None of us are," Blaine promises, panting, and Kurt slides his hand out so Blaine can rut against Finn more freely, a few sharp snaps of his hips has them both coming as he moans out something incoherent and hears Finn murmuring equally nonsensical words against his shoulder, hot breath over his skin and Kurt's hot and heavy behind him and they are _so _doing this again.

But he still can feel Kurt rutting against him and so he wriggles out from between them, getting Kurt to take Finn's previous position and kissing him gently. "Do you trust me?"

"With everything," Kurt nods and Blaine smiles and reaches down to fiddle with the waistband to Kurt's underwear. "Okay," Kurt understands the silent request and looks at Finn, obviously wondering if one of them being actually naked is going to change anything. Finn still looks like he's in over his head but he reaches to cup Kurt's cheek, running his hand up through the boy's hair and the action is so protective and caring that Blaine can feel his chest clench again.

They're beautiful, those two, and he gets lost in watching them communicate seemingly without words until Kurt's blue-gray eyes find him and draw him back in again. Blaine shakes his head at his own thoughts and slips Kurt's underwear off, admiring him fully for the first time.

"Dude, girls are totally gonna hate you for being gay," Finn laughs and Blaine can't blame him. Kurt certainly isn't small and he knows he's going to be horrible at this but, well, as today has proven, there's always a first time for everything. He dips his head down and darts out his tongue to lick at the tip of Kurt's erection, pre-cum coating his tongue as he tries to figure out if he likes the flavour. Kurt moans and reaches a hand down, eyes still asking silent questions as Blaine nods and lets Kurt loosely tangle his fingers in the other boy's curly hair.

Blaine takes the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth and sucks gently, glad when Finn holds down his stepbrother's hips so he won't choke the other boy, and when his eyes dart up again Finn and Kurt have gone back to kissing lazily, hands still exploring as Blaine tries to open up his throat and take Kurt as far as he can, humming low in his throat as Kurt tries to buck and it only takes a couple more slow sucks before Kurt's throwing his head back and coming, hard, and Blaine swallows it and decides that, in time, he'll probably grow to like it.

It's still all a little surreal at the moment.

He pulls off, drawing back and wiping a hand across his mouth before shucking his own now-sticky underwear and crawling up beside Kurt, who drags him in for a kiss. "That was…that…"

"We'll work on it," Blaine promises. "But not bad for a first time, right?"

"Definitely not," Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and keeps kissing him, the two of them barely registering Finn moving around although Kurt looks up sharply when he gets off the bed. "I hope you're going to the washroom to clean up and then coming back."

"Um," Finn shakes his head. "Nah, dudes. I mean, that was kinda hot, but…"

"Finn, come back. Please," Blaine holds out a hand and hears Kurt heave a relieved sigh when the tall boy takes it, allowing himself to be drawn back onto the bed, ending up in the middle with Blaine and Kurt sprawled all over him. "We're so doing this again," he announces after a few moments, hearing Kurt give a heartfelt murmur of assent as he snuggles against Finn.

"Cool," Finn finally announces, one arm holding Kurt possessively to him and the other draped casually across Blaine's shoulders. "I mean, I still don't know what…what I'm doing, but I liked it. I just don't wanna intrude on what you guys have…"

"You're not. We liked it, too," Kurt promises, sealing that with a kiss, and Blaine nods in fervent agreement as Finn cautiously leans over to kiss him as well; much more hesitant than Kurt and yet with a surety behind his actions that indicates kissing is much more normal for him than it is for Kurt at the moment.

"Okay. Cool," he repeats, pulling them both closer, and Kurt reaches a hand across the taller boy's chest to tangle his fingers with Blaine's, eyes slipping closed and a smile on his face.

He looks happy, Blaine thinks as Finn moves to press a kiss into Kurt's hair. Finn does too, under the trepidation. And Blaine himself certainly _feels _happy so all in all he's glad this happened.

"Dude, you look like you're thinking way too hard. Go to sleep," Finn tells him and Blaine laughs and kisses Finn's shoulder before settling down, staring into Kurt's now half-open eyes as they smile at each other.

He doesn't know what this is, exactly.

But, he thinks as his own eyes slide closed and he feels warm and happy and _right, _he knows it's going to be good.


End file.
